Carossur Don
Carossur Don is a leading male character in the Madlax anime series. He is charming, cunning, fearless, and capable. Some think of him as an antagonist, since he works for Enfant, but it’s more accurate to say he’s a neutral character. Carossur is involved with Bookwald Industries and the Gazth-Sonika government in addition to his affiliation with Enfant. Like Friday Monday, he seeks to gather the three holy books together, though his reasons are different. Note: Some viewers translate this character's name as Carrossea Doon. Backstory/Past and Character Resolution Warning: Spoilers below! At first, Carossur is mysterious, and even well into the series, it’s difficult to say whose side he’s on or what his exact motivations are. The first thing we learn about him is that he is a high-ranking employee of Bookwald Industries. It’s also clear early on that he’s involved with the Gazth-Sonika government. By episode 4, we discover he is also an Enfant agent. In episode 8, Carossur is revealed to be the new Military Commander of Gazth-Sonika, replacing the late Gwen McNicole. In episode 11, the enigmatic man starts to feed false information to his boss, Friday Monday, and/or neglecting to tell the truth. He does this protect Vanessa Rene and Margaret Burton from being killed by Enfant. In episode 13, Carossur introduces himself to Margaret Burton, and manages to briefly get his hands on the Secondary. Like Friday, he wants possession of the holy books. However, his reason is different. He wants to recover his lost past. Like Margaret and Madlax, Carossur is missing his memories from before twelve years ago, and doesn’t know about his past. He lays low for a while until, in episode 19, he betrays Friday and steals the Firstary. From then on it becomes clear he is cooperating with Margaret to use the three holy books and find out what happened twelve years ago. Based on a flashback, we know Carossur Don was taken in by Friday when he was a teenager, and trained to be one of Enfant’s best agents. In episode 21, his past from before that time is finally revealed. Originally, he was a yellow-haired boy of about twelve years, and his name was Poupee. He was on the plane that got caught in the supernatural-storm when Friday Monday opened the door to the other world. Together with five-year-old Margaret, the only other plane crash survivor, Poupee tried to survive in the middle of a war-zone. Poupee was in love with Margaret. He was killed when he protected her from a stray bullet. Then the existence known as Carossur was born: a spirit made of Poupee’s strong will to live, with a body created by the magical powers of The Other World while the door was still open. Special existences like this are doomed to die when they realize what they truly are. Thus, Carossur Don ceases to exist after episode 21. Just before he dies, he confesses that he was in love with Margaret. Personality Carossur Don is a thoughtful, cautious, clever, and intelligent person who also commands a good deal of charisma. He is able to handle a lot of pressure, being involved with Bookwald, Enfant, and the Gazth-Sonika government at the same time. The steely man rarely if ever shows signs of fear, even when Madlax points a gun at him. When he wants something, Carossur is the kind of person who gets it, regardless of obstacles, and using any means necessary. Some would say Carossur is extremely cold-hearted, because he can and does scheme, lie, and kill people to meet his own ends, and because he goes along with Enfant’s plan to continue the pointless civil war. However, there is also evidence that the agent has the capacity to love others. He has a loose romantic relationship with Limelda Jorg, though one can argue that was purely a sexual relationship. Carossur’s love for Margaret, however, seems more like real caring and devotion. We should also remember that he protected Vanessa more than once. Relationships * Subordinate to Friday Monday in the Enfant organization. * Lover/significant other to Limelda Jorg from episodes 5 to 18. * Acquaintance/friend of Margaret Burton starting episode 13. * The Persona of Poupee, as revealed in episode 21. Name Origin There are multiple means for Carrossea Doon's name in both Japanese and English translations: * On the Japanese Romaji side, The word 'Don' in Italian means boss. So the leader of a mafia gang, being Enfant, came to be known as a don. * On the English side, there is a large tree in Sri Lanka of the family Dipterocarpaceae called the doon (Doona Zeylanica) that yields a colorless varnish resin and wood that is very durable.